Night in Black
by Wingsie
Summary: 1940, London. Ciel Phantomhive lives with his Mother Rachel and his Father Vincent. But that will all change when London is bombed, started the 'Blitzenkreig' better known as the London Blitz or Lightning war... (Sorry for the bad description) Black Butler World War 2 Au.
1. Prologue

Author Note:

Hello readers. I really appreciate you sparing your time to read this story I have decided to start writing! And I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoy writing this. I have had this AU idea in my head for a _long **long **_time, but only decided to bother writing it down now... This is just a teaser chapter, or a prologue if you prefer and not an actual chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters DO NOT belong to me! They belong to the ALL MIGHTY Yana Toboso!

\- Wingsie

Prologue

The night is cold.

I am hungry.

I am lost.

It is frightening, no...

That's too soft a word to use.

Vile? Inhuman? Daunting?

All those words couldn't describe what is happening at this very moment.

Though having the highest grades in my class, I hadn't the slightest idea of which word from my extended vocabulary describes my thoughts and feelings. I sit in a dark, cold corner of someone's abandoned house. Mother and Father always told me that the right manners are appropriate to be a good gentleman. One of the things they taught me. I didn't want to be caught breaking into this families home, but I didn't have much of a choice at the current moment in time.

The whirring of engine of an airplane roared overhead, bringing me out of my thoughts, followed by what sounded like 5 others.

I never liked the sound, it was rather unsettling. The thrumming noise echoed in my ears for a moment longer once the aircraft had passed.

I shivered as a cold breeze fluttered through an open window, but I didn't, couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't, move from where I was sitting in the corner of the room behind the dining table.

How did I get into this horrible mess...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_ **Uncle Tanaka**

**-:-**

It was a bright sunny day. A woman was standing in her kitchen making lunch, and her husband was showing their son his writings out in their garden. The boys father was a famous author who had written many titles, and illustrations as well. And he enjoyed his fathers books, they were always full of adventure and mystery. The first particular book of his fathers he'd heard frightened him. It gave him quite the nightmare, and he'd cried. But his father had been there to comfort him, told his son that it wasn't real. That it was just a fairytale. The boy rather enjoyed his fathers works at his current age, gradually finding more and more meaning out of the wonderful pages of writing. Though being 10 years-of-age — and being able to read and write better than the other kids his age — the boy still loved it when his father read to him. His voice had a deep, soothing tone to it, and it always comforted him when he was afraid or upset.

"Vincent! Lunch is ready!" Rachel Phantomhive called out from the kitchen window. Vincent waved to signal that they had heard and were coming. Father and son slowly trudged back up to the house. Their yard and home were bigger than most others, presumably something to do with the fact that the young boys father was a well known author.

"Ciel, can you help me set the table honey?" Rachel asked the young boy as he appeared in the kitchen. Ciel smiled and nodded happily. He liked helping his mother from time to time, he enjoyed it when he was asked to feed the chickens, or help with the laundry. But he took pleasure in helping out with anything, whether it was helping his dad when he went out on business, or helping his mother cook their meals. Ciel began setting the table for the three of them, when his mother came over and pointed to one more place.

"We are having a guest come over, could you set one more place?" He agreed happily, his mothers comment sparking his interest.

"Who is it?" He asked her, placing a knife and fork down on the placemat.

"Uncle Tanaka," Vincent answered, receiving a delighted, smiling, little face and excited blue eyes. Tanaka Faurner wasn't really related to the Phantomhives, but Ciel liked to call him that because he was one of his fathers greatest friends.

"Ooh, really!? How come?" Ciel asked energetically, now jumping up and down. Vincent just smiled and laughed.

"Stop bouncing around, you'll turn into a rabbit. He will be joining us today to discuss business - business referring to the new book I'm hoping to publish. Nothing special." As well as being Vincents friend and colleague, Tanaka was his editor. Rachel was now chuckling as Ciel continued to hop around the table.

"Sorry," Vincent said, grabbing him around the waist, "But bunnies belong outside!" He chuckled as he pulled Ciel off the ground and over his shoulder, dragging the giggling boy away from the table.

"Hey! L- hahaha! Let go of me!" Ciel laughed, lightly pounding and kicking against his father, as he dangled upside down. _Knock knock knock._

"Ahh, that'd be Tanaka." Vincent said in a jokingly fake evil tone. And instead of putting Ciel down, he carried him - upside down, over his shoulder - to the front door.

"Hello Mr Faurner, would you care to join us for lunch?" Vincent said cheerfully as Ciel continued to struggle against his fathers hold.

"Uncle Tanaka! He thinks I'm a bunny rabbit! You need to help, before he eats me!" Ciel cried out happily, a tinge of worry striking his tone. Tanaka laughed heftily, stepping inside and putting his bag down, he then reached for the fidgety boy dangling helplessly over his friends shoulders.

"Don't worry young Prince! I'll save you!" He quoted from one of Vincents books, causing everyone to start laughing and playing along. Tanaka launched himself at Vincent and grabbed Ciel off his shoulders.

"I got you your highness! There's no need to worry!" He joked, they all laughed and joked about it. Until Rachel called them into the dining room for Lunch.

**-:-**

* * *

**There we go! The second chapter! Sorry if it was a bit short, I have A LOT of homework I needed to get done (still do) so yeaah, sorry about that. But! Once I have finished I will definitely get to writing the next chapter. And hopefully I can make it a bit longer next time. Anyway that's all from me!**

**\- Wingsie**


	3. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER__ 2:_ Planes**

**-:-**

Ciel mostly ate lunch in silence, listen to and joining in on the adults conversation whenever he was asked something, or laughing whenever someone cracked a joke or made a smart remark.

"So, the book… What are you thinking of calling it?" Tanaka asked after he and Vincent recovered from a laughing fit. Vincent looked up and gave the question a long thought,

"I have a few ideas, but non of them seem substantial really?" He replied, "It needs to be something that will catch the eyes of the reader… Something that sounds ominous." Vincent then pulled out a sheet of paper from his pant pocket and handed it to Tanaka. The old mans eyes scanned the page and smiled,

"These are all brilliant, but, I think we should let the little Prince decide?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow at Ciel. The boy just sat there shifting uncomfortably at the request.

"Y-you… think I- I should be the one t-to choose?" He stuttered quietly, raising his eyes from underneath his blue-grey fringe. All the adults were now looking in his direction, smiling happily.

"Definitely," Vincent finally spoke, "I think, what you choose, will be the best." He smiled slyly at his son. Who eventually returned the awkward little smile.

"I'll choose the best!" Ciel said grinning. Vincent nodded, and Tanaka handed the young boy the paper he'd been holding. Ciel's eyes scanned the paper up and down looking at all the possibilities and options he had to choose from. When his eyes rested on one title, a title that really grabbed his attention and sparked a thought in his mind…

"This one!" He said excitedly, showing his father the option he'd chosen. To which Vincent smiled gratefully, the title will suit this book perfectly.

"Well, it's decided!" Vincent concluded as he pulled out his original copy and wrote the title Ciel had chosen on the cover. "Maybe I could read it to you tonight?" He asked the young boy who was now fidgeting excitedly.

"Ooh! Yes please!" Ciel replied with to much enthusiasm, causing everyone to laugh.

The gathering was over and the Phantomhive's waved goodbye to their friend. And moved onto their own business. Rachel started to clean up after they'd eaten dinner, as the sun was starting to slowly set. Vincent retired to his study and looked through all the mail he'd received. And Ciel sat on his bed, upstairs, looking out the window at the moon. The distant glowing orb and the glistening stars that surrounded it always seemed to set his mind at ease. He sighed and continued to stare at the beautiful creation of nature. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something fly across the sky. He sat up abruptly and looked over to where he thought he'd seen the shapes flash across the sky.

"What was that?" He asked out loud. After a minute of looking he just assumed he'd been imagining things and resumed pondering on his thoughts. After what seemed like 5 more minutes the same thing happened, though the sky was clearly darker than before, Ciel was now sure that he was either hallucinating or something was flying across the sky.

"Curious…" He thought out loud, "Very curious…" he went to lean further out the window when he heard his bedroom door open from behind him.

"What's curious?" Vincent was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, arms lazily crossed against his lower chest. He'd taken his coat and tie off and had undone the top button of his white shirt, making him look less like a business man and more like a dad. Ciel liked seeing his dad like this; ruffled hair, soft gentle features, lazy about his appearance. This was Vincents 'dad' look.

"Oh, I think I keep seeing things zoom across the sky!" Ciel said pointing out the window. Vincent looked at him and then out the window confused.

"Seeing stuff eh?" He smirked, pushing off the frame with his shoulder and slowly strutting up to the window. He sat down next to Ciel and pulled him into his lap.

"You know, you're just like your mother…" He sighed, looking thoughtfully out the window.

"R-really?" Ciel stuttered, half shocked at his father's statement. He always thought he was more like his father, with the looks and all.

"Mhm, she loved looking out the window at the moon and stars… Still does!" He told the young boy now curled up in his lap. Gently rubbing his back. Vincent felt his son slowly drifting off to sleep, and decided to stay a while longer and stare out of the window. 7 minutes later, he was about to stand up to put Ciel in bed when something caught his attention. Five or six shadows flew across the sky. He leaned out the window to get a better look and noticed that they were, and sounded like planes. The distant thrumming of a jet engine, by the sounds of it. But they were flying low, and had no lights.

Then the realisation smacked him in the face.

He stood up, shook Ciel awake then carried him into the kitchen.

"RACHEL!" He cried out, panic and fear edging at his dangerously loud tone. She immediately knew something was terribly wrong and dropped the plate she was cleaning, and it shattered on the floor.

"Planes, a whole squad of them, flying low." He panted out, from running so quickly down the stairs.

He'd never been so terrified before, for him, for his wife…

And for their beloved son…

**-:-**

* * *

**And there was chapter 3! Sorry If it ain't up to your standards but I kinda rushed it… Anyways, I have completed all the due homework (Due tomorrow actually). And I have an science assessment, it's kinda hard to do so many things! But I'll update as soon as possible. It's late, I need mah sleep... Peace out**

**\- Wingsie**


	4. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_****: Bombing**

**-:-**

Vincent Phantomhive had never been this scared before…

He had Ciel in his arms, while Rachel was carrying a bag of precious belongings, water and food. Ciel was clearly upset, he kept whining and asking what was wrong. But Vincent didn't explain anything yet. They had to get to the bunker first.

At the end of their yard stood a small wooden shack, and underneath it was their bunker. As soon as Rachel reached for the door to the rickety structure, Vincent started hearing the sirens, the sirens which signalled an air raid. Some people might not be so lucky, as a lot of families didn't own backyard bunkers like they did… Ciel had started to softly cry now at the sound of the alarms.

"Daddy!? W-what's h-happening!?" He cried, clinging to his fathers shirt. Vincent gently ruffled his sons hair in an effort to comfort him,

"Shh, it's going to be okay… Shhh, shhh, shhh…" He continued to massage Ciel's head in an attempt to calm him. Which half worked until they heard the first explosion. It was a gut wrenching boom that shook the ground, Ciel dug his face further into his father's shirt and sobbed louder. A few more explosions shook the ground as the three made their way down a narrow set of stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Vincent hushed, stopping half way down to look Ciel in the eyes. "Ciel, look at me. Look – at – me!" The scared boy slowly lifted his eyes from under his fringe and looked at his fathers, beautiful sapphire blue eyes, which were filled with concern and sympathy.

"We're going to be okay… That's why we have this shelter, for occasions like these…" Vincent hugged Ciel closer to his chest and continued down the stairs.

Once they had reached the bottom Rachel stopped suddenly, gasping.

"Vince… I forgot my wedding ring, and the picture of my father!" She cried frantically.

Rachel Phantomhive's father had fought in the First World War, but had been unfortunately shot through the chest. The picture was the only physical object she had left to remember him by. And her wedding ring was a gift from Vincent. It was a sapphire blue diamond ring, a very valuable heirloom that had been passed down the Phantomhive family for centuries.

"Rachel! You have him in your memory! And your life is more important than a ring!" Vincent yelled at her, he was concerned for his family's lives and didn't want anyone to get hurt, or worse…

"But it's the only thing I've got! And that ring has been in the family since the dawn of time! I'd never forgive myself if it was destroyed!" She yelled running back up the stairs. Vincent looked scared, and angry. Ciel had never seen his parents this distressed before. Vincent debated with himself to either chase after her, or stay and protect Ciel. He was torn, but his wife was in greater danger, so he took the risk… But Ciel finally spoke.

"What about Sebby!?" Dammit, Vincent had completely forgotten about the beloved family pet.

"Hold on bud, you stay here and we'll be back very soon!" Vincent told him, shooting up the stairs. Ciel just sat in silence, listening to the booming of an explosion, and the rattling of the lamp in the ceiling. It had been 5 minutes, his parents hadn't returned. So he took it upon himself to bring them both back. He raced up the stairs (doing that thing little kids do when they use their hands as well), and opened to rickety wooden door. Outside was utter chaos; there were fires, people screaming, children crying, smoke everywhere. He looked up towards his house and saw that it looked fine, though the building next to it was on fire.

"MUUUMMMY!?" He cried out, "DAAAADDDYYY!?" the smoke was making it hard for him, it stung his eyes and hurt his chest. He stumbled out of the bunker and walked slowly forwards, coughing and spluttering. He saw many planes fly over a fire filled sky. Then he heard something, coming towards them… It was a plane. Heading straight for them. It swooped low and Ciel noticed something on it's wings: it was a black red and white symbol. It looked like a bent cross, surrounded by a white circle, surrounded by a red box. He'd never seen this symbol before, and had no clue what it meant. But the only thing he cared about, is what it was about to do. The Arado Ar plane released a cylinder. Ciel watched the world go in slow motion as the bomb headed for his home. He panicked and screamed,

"MUUUUUUM! DAAAAAAAD!" But received no reply and watched as the bomb soared towards the building he'd grown up in. It didn't hit his home directly, but it landed in front of it. He raced towards the bunker, but tripped and fell down the stairs as the explosion roared in his ears. He landed at the bottom, but saw nothing but darkness, as he drifted into unconsciousness…

* * *

**I decided to be mean and end this chapter on a cliffhanger. Sorry if these chapters are too short, I'm trying to write longer chapters with more drama. But I think this is enough for one chapter, don't you? I'll leave you to your own thoughts to wonder what'll happen next… Byyyee!**

**\- Wingsie**


	5. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4:_**** Gas**

**These updates might be a little bit delayed - because I live in Australia and I'm still at school – and I have to do NAPLAN. It's kind of a Federal assessment that all Australian students have to take every second year. So yeh, tests… ALSO I made a playlist on Spotify of all the songs I listen to while writing this, and the 'theme song' for the story is: The Chemical Worker's Song. Go listen to it!**

**-:-**

My head was ringing…

My throat felt like sandpaper…

I can't remember anything…

Where was I?

What happened?

Why is everything dark and fuzzy?

Ciel was slowly and painfully waking up, with a throbbing head and a complaining left side. He hadn't a clue what'd happened or where he was. He'd woken in a dark room, with dust and rubble scattered everywhere. He tried to sit up but his head spun, so he lay in the dark for a while, trying to recall the past events. He tried taking a deep breath, only to inhale a cloud of smoke, sending him coughing and gasping for air.

Once he'd regained his vision, and half maintained steady breathing; he slowly and painfully stood up, clutching his ribcage. He looked up ahead and saw a soft light illuminating a narrow staircase.

I should probably see where that goes…

He dragged his aching feet forwards and upwards. And gradually he reached the top, gasping for breath. He gulped in what smelt like smoke and wet grass. Shielding his eyes from the sudden light he found himself surrounded by a pile of mouldy, splintered wood. The bomb-raid shelter! He remembered the rickety old shack that stood over the top of his protection. His eyes focused and he gasped, the horrors that lay spread before him…

His home was in ruins, with half the building in piles on the ground. The yard was all turned up and dirt had been sprayed everywhere. He fell to his knees as he watched smoke rise from one of the rubble piles. His home… was, gone? Mum and Dad! He snapped out of the trance and stumbled up, back on his feet. He forced his aching legs forward and tried calling out,

"Mahh-" His voice turned from a croaky rasp into nothing. My throat's to dry… I can't speak. I need to find water. Ciel looked around trying to find a water source and was thankful to see a bent tap, still somehow standing in one corner of the yard. It was old and rusted, and probably hadn't been used in years, but it was dripping. He slowly stumbled over to where the rusted metal stood and knelt down beside it. With his left hand he reached out and tried to turn it on, but to his dismay it was rusted stuck. Ciel tried pushing harder, willing it to turn. With one final push – with both hands – he managed to get a small flow of water. But as well as the trickling of water, he heard the rip of flesh.

Ciel gasped in pain as a small flow of blood fell down his arm. He looked painfully at his left and and saw that the rusted tap hand sliced it open. Probably not a good thing… He clutched his hand to his chest, not caring about getting blood all over his used-to-be-white button up shirt, and lent down to take a sip of water. It looked slightly brown and tasted of filth, but it was all he had, so he gratefully gulped as much as he could. It didn't exactly soothe his throat, but it didn't feel dry anymore. Quickly his rinsed his hand, only to make more of a mess, stood up and looked around.

"MUUUUM!" He began to call for his parents, "DAAAAD!" No answer…

He walked around calling for his parents for what seemed like hours, until he heard someone reply…

"Hello!?" It sounded like a small girl, Ciel sparked up, a small flame of hope burning in his chest.

"Y-Yes! Hello!" He looked around, trying to find where the girl was.

"I-I need help! I'm stuck!" She called back, he pinpointed her voice and found she was in the house two to the right of his. He started slowly jogging, and then full on sprinted around the rubble of his home and down the street. When he got to the house he saw that it was in the same state as his.

"Hello? I'm here!" He called out to her, he felt like he'd heard her voice before and known this house, but he couldn't tell now that is was destroyed.

"In here!" She called from inside the rubble. Ciel ducked under a wooden beam and around a shattered door. He kept rustling through all the rubble until he saw her.

"L-lizzie!?" He cried out in surprise, he felt tears build up but refused to let them fall at the sight of his cousin. This house… It was his cousins! That's why it felt so familiar, because he and Lizzie always used to ran from house to house, roleplaying one of the adventures from his fathers books.

"Ciel!" She shouted out with just the same amount of shock he'd expressed, "Ciel is that you!?" She asked, her voice shaky and wavering. Ciel could tell she was crying.

"Yes! It's me! I'm here to save you!" He called out to her, running forwards to kneel down at her side. She looked pretty stuck; she had a roof beam on top of her lower waist and her legs were trapped under a pile of bricks.

"Are you hurt at all?" He asked reaching out to try and lift the roof beam. But she just kept crying about hoe happy she was to see him. "Elizabeth! I'm trying to help you! Now answer my question!" Ciel hissed at her, immediately shutting the young girl up.

"My right leg… I- I can't feel my right leg. From the shin downwards…" She turned her head and looked at all the rubble trapping her. Ciel nodded and went to lift the wooden beam. He took a deep breathe in and heaved, putting all his wait into lifting the heavy wood. He felt it raise slightly above the ground before pushing it to the side, moving it away from Elizabeth, but opening the wound on his right hand even more. He winced but kept pushing, feeling the splinters dig themselves into his hands and lower arms. Once it was far enough away, he dropped it, gasping out in pain as he clutched his left hand. Lizzie's eyes widened when she saw more blood poor from the cut.

"Ciel! You're hurt!" She tried to lift herself up to reach him, but was stopped by the remaining bricks on her leg.

"It's not from the wood! It happened earlier," He winced and gripped his aching hand. The pain was so intense he thought he might faint. But he shook it off and continued to help Elizabeth. He grabbed the brick on the top of the pile and threw it over to his right. It landed on something with a clunk.

"What was that?" He asked the girl on the ground, she shrugged,

"Probably something from the kitchen…" He continued to throw the bricks away until she was completely free of rubble.

"There we go. Can you stand?" He asked, pulling her gently to her feet. She hoisted herself up with her left leg, then hesitated to stand on her right. Ciel frowned and willed her to hurry up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused for her actions. But what he didn't notice was that she was sobbing, her tears slowly started to run down her face and onto his arms.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" He asked softly this time, gripping her waist to support her.

"M-my, p-p-par-rents… Th-they d-didn't m-make i-it…" She burst out into tears of pain. Ciel felt sorry for her, but then again, he didn't know what had happened to his parents either.

"Lizzie, come back to my home… It's half standing, we can probably find supplies or something like that. And there's a tap with running water." He noted, recalling how dry and raspy her voice had sounded. They were about to leave – Ciel half carrying Lizzie as she couldn't stand on her right leg – when Ciel smelt something…

"Hey, do you smell that?" He asked the girl in his arms. She looked at him confused, but then sniffed the air.

"It smells like-"

"Gas…"

They both looked over to the metal thing Ciel had hit with the brick earlier. It was a stove. They looked back each other with panicked eyes.

"Lizzie, we need to run…" Ciel whispered, eyeing the small fire that was eating at one of the half-standing walls. She was about to protest when Ciel picked her up and chucked her over his shoulder. She was much smaller than him, but he still found it incredibly challenging. He ran as fats as he could before it happened. He heard a loud boom, and a shockwave that threw them both to the ground. He shielded Elizabeths head and his own, waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop, and the rubble to stop falling from the sky. Once his eyes and ears had focused, he looked up. What had once been standing of the house, was now completely destroyed. The remaining walls had collapsed and the rubble piled up higher. I wonder what happened to Uncle Tanaka… Ciel suddenly thought. He slowly stood up, wiping his blood-covered hand across his shirt. Picking Lizzie up he started to walk back to the ruins of his own home. They carefully stepped over the rubble and into the yard. Ciel sat her down and started looking around the yard.

"Ciel, what are you looking for?" Elizabeth called out to him, he was heading towards the pile of wood, telling him where the underground air-raid shelter hid. He told her he'd be back soon and carefully trod down the stairs, leaving her alone on the grass. Elizabeth sat in silence for what seemed like 7 minutes before Ciel finally re-emerged from where he'd disappeared to.

"Where did you go!? I thought you'd left me here!" She started crying again, and Ciel sighed. He'd forgotten how much of a baby his cousin could be at times.

"Elizabeth, I'd never leave you alone… Think logically." He sighed, walking over to the rusty tap he'd used earlier. He held in his injured hand a small plastic bowl, and carefully twisted the tap. Turning the rusty metal with more ease this time – as it had been unstuck from it's rusted position – he filled up the bowl with brownish water. Once it was two thirds full, he turned the tap off and slowly (trying not to spill the water) walked back over to where Elizabeth remained seated. She took the bowl, eyeing the dirty water with disgust.

"Drink it." Ciel told her, sitting on his knees. She gaged slightly at the gross smelling, and looking, water before her.

"Eww, I can't drink this! What if it poisons me?" She squealed. And Ciel mentally face palmed, sighing he took the bowl out of her hands and drank one quarter of it. Wiping his face he passed it back to her.

"Drink. It." He commanded, starting to get slightly annoyed with her attitude. She looked a little motivated, but still hesitated. So he forced the bowl into her hands frowned.

"Elizabeth Midford! Don't make me force you! Are you thirsty or not?" He half yelled at her. She was startled at the fact he'd shouted, but she shakily lifted the edge of the bowl to her lips. Slowly she gulped down the remaining amount of water. Ciel watched her, content that he'd helped, he stood up and started walking towards the rubble of his own home.

**-:-**

* * *

**Hehe, that chapter was a little longer… As I was planning, so I hoped you enjoyed (pls review, it lets me know people enjoy reading this) Also Lizzie is in this chapter yay! Enjoy the rest of your day and keep your eyes open for another chapter!**

**\- Wingsie**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_ Remains**

**Here we are! Chapter 6! Forgive me for taking so long, I've been really sick for the past days and haven't had the motivation. And forgive me for all the mistakes I have made in writing this, I will try to fix them all up! Also the title of this story may seem a bit dark… And it probably will be, I'm not sure yet. But it will definitely tell of the remains of someone/something and might have a bit of… well, how should I put this? Viscount... Not telling, go read for yourself! *leans back in desk chair and sips tea***

**\- Wingsie**

**-:-**

Ciel stared at the rubble of his home. The dark, cloud covered sky of early morning brought a cold chill to the air. He sighed as he remembered all the sweet memories, playing with Sebastian (his doggo) and Lizzie in the yard, all the things he'd probably never be able to do again… He saw a bit of curtain fluttering in the gentle breeze, That might be good as a bandage. He walked over to it and grasped its frayed hem in his hands, he tried pulling it out but the once-white-curtain didn't budge. It was caught on a very heavy looking metal pole.

He looked around to see if there was any other way to grab it, or any other intact pieces of curtain. But it didn't appear that way. Ciel sighed and leant towards the pole, testing it's weight. He guessed it was around 32 pounds (**A/N: 32 pounds, I think, is 14 kg: Australian measurements. Forgive me if I haven't got it right**). Lifting it might be a bit of a struggle, he didn't have much muscle on his arms or legs. He decided on trying to pull the curtain out. He gripped it in both hands, wrapping the cloth around his wrists. The fabric cut painfully into his wounded hand but he ignored it and continued to pull. After 2 minutes he felt the cloth shift slightly,

"It moved! I can. Get, it. Out!" He panted, struggling to pull with his full strength. The curtain shifted a bit more, and little by little came unstuck. With one final tug, sweat now dripping down his face, Ciel pulled the curtain and it dislodged from the metal pole. With the absence of the fabric, a bunch of rubble fell and a dust cloud arose. Coughing and trying to back away, Ciel dragged himself and the cloth away from the mess.

"Ciel? Are you okay?!" Elizabeth called out to him. He looked her in the eyes and smiled,

"Yup! All o-" He froze. Something from the rubble pile caught his eye. He turned slowly to face a horrible sight. His uninjured hand clamped around his mouth, and he gaged. Shutting his eyes and trying to block out the sight. They were definitely dead. Crushed by the building. Blood oozing out of cuts and gashes. He felt like he was going to puke. Elizabeth tried speaking to him, but Ciel paid no notice. He was stuck, staring at the body that lay before him…

"S-seb, Sebastian?" He cried, wincing at the sight of his beloved dog strewn across the ground. What if my parents are in there? No! NO! They'e ALIVE! He argued with himself.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted sternly, finally managing to capture his attention. He hadn't noticed, but he'd shrunken in a small ball on his knees. He looked at her, tears still pouring out of his eyes.

"Elizabeth… w-what if my- our parents a-are-" Before he could finish Elizabeth shushed him, crawling painfully towards where he had collapsed on his knees.

"Hey! Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll be alright," She soothed rubbing his back. They both continued to stare at the remains of a once majestic building.

Ciel finally pulled out of his trance and wiped the tears from his face. He ripped up the curtain into bandage size strips and started caring for Elizabeth's leg. It wasn't cut, just broken. He concluded as he finished wrapping it. Then he moved onto his own hand. The cut was fairly deep, definitely in need of serious medical attention and treatment. But he didn't have access to high quality hospitals or doctors, which probably are all bombed and dead. It was deep and still slowly leaking blood. Ciel winced as he wrapped the curtain tightly around the wound, compressing it and trying to stop the blood flow. He finished up and looked around, we should probably find and gather supplies. He stood up leaving Elizabeth on the grass and walked, once more, towards the building remains.

"Ciel, what are you doing now?" She asked, trying her best to try and stand, to help him.

"I'm gonna find food. And sit down, you won't help yourself or me by damaging yourself more than you have already." He replied bluntly and sternly, Elizabeth immediately sitting back down with a humph. She watched him tread carefully among the bricks and wood splinters, stumbling occasionally. He managed to get his hands on a decent sized rucksack, and found the remains of the kitchen. Packing all the edible and non-contaminated food available. He shuffled through the next cabinet and saw a box, no that's not a box… That's…

"A book?" He muttered to no one in particular. He reached further back into the cabinet to grab it. The cover was a smooth dark blue leather, and the pages looked in peak condition. Silver writing on it's cover grabbed his attention, "Black Butler?" Then it hit him, "This is fathers new book! He must've put it away!" He hastily, but gently stashed the book in the bag and continued rummaging through the shelves.

He was looking through an broken cupboard when something shone in his peripheral vision. He saw a blue flash and glimmer of the light being reflected of the object. What is that? He thought walking carefully towards it. He walked into a more damaged part of the house and identified it as his parents bedroom. Shuffling around a broken door frame, he squeezed into the bedroom and looked around; a bit of the wall had caved in and there were gaps in the roof, but it was otherwise untouched. He walked over to where he saw the shiny object and started searching.

He came to the foot of the bed and saw it, his fathers ring, all in one piece. He slowly picked it up, as if it might've been a trap or illusion. He held it up to a dull beam of sunlight that was peaking through a hole in the ceiling. It didn't have a single crack. He lowered it back down, away from the light to examine it further.

"Ciel!" He heard Elizabeth call out to him. He sighed and put the ring in his pocket, grabbing the bag of food that he'd acquired he ran out of the house. As soon as he'd run out into the light, he noticed two things: One, the sun had begun to set and it was getting dark very quickly. And two, they were surrounded by grown men, who were holding weapons. He heard the click of a gun and immediately dropped the bag, raising his hands to where they could be seen. He could see that a few of them had guns, but the rest had basic kitchen knives. One of the monsters had a knife pointed at Elizabeth and was gripping her wrist, clearly hurting her. He frowned as he looked at the men one by one, though none of them he recognised.

"What do you want?" He hissed, glaring at the man pointing the gun at him. The guy smirked at noticed the bag that Ciel had dropped, signalling for one of his mates to grab it. I could defend us, but we are dangerously outnumbered, 5 grown men against 2 small, feeble children. This is hardly fair. One of the men stepped forwards, he had platinum blonde hair and violet eyes.

"What we want?" He spoke, his voice strangely soft and mischievous, "Heh, that information is only available to myself, and the higher-ups." This man was making no sense… All that was concluded; he couldn't take them all. But I'll always try! He turned towards the man on his right who was startled to see the young boy charging towards him with no weapons. He stumbled back as Ciel threw himself at the mans legs, tripping him up. He swung a fist, which made contact with the mans jaw, but it didn't do much. Ciel didn't stop, he was seething with rage. But before he could do anymore damage, he felt arms grabbing him, trying to pry him off their comrade.

"STOP! LET GO OF ME!" He refused to submit, thrashing around, trying to kick or hit any of them. But he was held down, pinned to the ground by three of the men. He heard Elizabeth sobbing behind him, moved to try and throw off her own attacker, but with little success as she was knocked out cold – on accident – by the mans elbow.

"ELIZABETH!" He cried out, how dare these men. How dare they hurt his precious little cousin. With one final effort, he tried to push himself up, but the hands refused to let go. The violet eyed man stood over him smirking.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll both fetch a reasonable price…" Darkness and pain radiated throughout his head, as the man stomped on his skull.

Ciel woke up to the sound of people chattering. His head spun and he felt like he'd be sick. Everything was hurting, his hand, his head, his chest, please make it stop! He lay there for awhile, until he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Ciel? Are you awake?" It was Elizabeth, they were both confined in a cage with what looked to be two more children. He sat up slowly grabbing Elizabeths hand gently from his shoulder.

"Y-you're not hurt a-are you?" He asked, staring into her green eyes. She shook her head and he sighed. Ciel noticed that the two other children were both watching, interested in the two new comers.

"Ya new?" Asked the smallest, he had chocolate brown eyes and ginger-red hair. He smiled cheerfully, bunching his shoulders up around his neck. Ciel couldn't help but give a soft smile. The kid looked no older than 6.

"I'm Luca Jacobs, I am almost 7! What's your names?" He asked, tilting his head to the left. Ciel heard Elizabeth chuckle softly from over his shoulder.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I'm 10. And this is my cousin Elizabeth Midford, she's 10 as well." She smiled and said hello. Luca then pointed over his shoulder to his companion, who had lost interest and moved into a corner.

"This is my 'brother', his name is Alois Trancy, he's almost 11." The blonde haired boy huffed, half-heartedly blowing a tuft of hair out of his eyes. Ciel frowned, but then turned back to Luca.

"How long have you been here for?" He asked the smaller boy. Luca froze for a moment, lifting a hand up to his face, as if in deep thought.

"I have been here for a couple of days… Since the first bombs were dropped I think… But Alois has been here much longer." This agitated the boy in the corner a bit, Ciel could tell because he tensed up and tried tucking into a smaller ball. But he moved onto a different question, how many days has it been?

"How long, since the bombings?" He asked, Luca laughed like the question was plainly obvious.

"Three days? Counting today, three." He snickered, Ciel sat back down shocked,

"Lizzie, how long were you trapped?" He asked scared, she looked at him confused,

"Uh, two days? Why?" Then it hit him, he'd been asleep for TWO WHOLE DAYS.

"Damn, I must've been hit in the head hard when I fell down those stairs…" Luca just looked confused but Elizabeth nodded. Then they saw a flurry of movements, the blondie sitting in the corner had shot up… smiling?

"Ahmm, you all right?" Ciel asked, looking him up and down. The kid didn't seem alright, he was clutching his head and swaying back and forth, grinning dangerously.

"They're going to kill ya…" he muttered. His voice sounding squeaky and childish for a boy of almost 11. Ciel stared shocked, not wanting to know what the boy meant.

"P-pardon?" He asked hesitantly. Alois looked up slowly, his eyes locked with Ciel's. They stared for awhile, Ciel growing ever so uncomfortable. Then he moved forwards all to quickly. Ciel braced himself for an attack of some sorts. When nothing happened he looked over his arms to see that Alois was standing over him, holding out a hand and smiling. His frosty blue eyes, trained on Ciel's face. Ciel debated whether he should take the hand or not. But in the end he slowly reached out, offering his hand to the other boy. Alois grasped Ciel' hand vigorously, and pulled him onto his knees – as there was no room to stand. Ciel smiled cautiously, having no clue what this insane child was capable of. Alois returned the smile, a bit more aggressively. This, probably isn't going to end well…

**-:-**

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone for a while longer than I thought, I'm still recovering from a terrible cold. And I have asthma, which makes it worse, so yeh. Anyway, we are introduced to Alois and Luca in dis chapter! And Viscount Druitt, the one man that everyone hates with a passion. I feel bad for not updating sooner, but I just haven't had the motivation. I'll try and publish whenever I can! Also forgive all the mistakes I make, I can't be stuffed editing and none of my friends are willing participants. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**-Wingsie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****: Underworld **

**Hello mah dudes, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy studying and trying to finish assignments. Because high-school. So yeah, last chapter was left in a cliffhanger so lets see what this one brings… WARNING: I am an idiot, so… ya**

**Also I would appreciate it if you reviewed! I'm not sure if people enjoying this much, so some support will help boost my enthusiasm on continuing writing. Thank you so much!**

**\- Wingsie**

-:-

"Nice ta meetcha!" He greeted cheerfully, Ciel just looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Erm, nice to meet you to?" He replied, unsure of what was happening. Alois crouched down in front of him and continued to smile, Ciel – though completely unnerved and confused – took this as a good opportunity to ask a few questions.

"W-where are we?"

"In a cage." _This might be harder than I thought_… He tried restating the question,

"Are we in England?" He was greeted with a half-hearted shrug. Why was this kid so annoying?!

"What do they want from us?" He tried asking, but Alois' expression changed from a happy and cheerful grin, to a dark and shallow grimace. He felt that he'd struck a nerve with the other boy, tilting his head slightly he tried to move closer, only to notice that Alois had tears running down his cheeks, yet his grimace had turned into a grin with such malice and ferocity that it truly scared Ciel. _This boy is insane_…

"A-Alois?" He tried calling out to him, but to no success. In fact, Alois started chuckling, laughing, his body shaking has his hands moved to his head. He gripped his hair tightly in his fists and started laughing harder. Slowly rocking back and forth, now hugging his knees. By this point Ciel, Elizabeth and Luca were stuck staring at this insane child in front of them. Although Luca looked like this was a common occurrence. Alois' laughs however had attracted attention, all four of them jumped at the sound of someone banging a metal pipe on the cages bars.

"Oi! Quiet in there!" A man yelled. The sudden fright had seemed to break Alois out of his trance, and he'd curled back up in his corner. Ciel just sat there for a moment. Thinking. What could've happened to make him like this? What terrible things has he seen or experienced? Far worse things than he could or wanted to imagine. They sat there for a while, Alois off in his own world, Luca drawing on the floor with a chalky rock, Elizabeth had moved closer to him for warmth as the sun began to set marking the end of the fourth day of hell. Ciel hugged his cousin closer, wondering what tomorrow will bring…

Ciel awoke to the sounds of people chatting and shouting, and all other background noises you'd probably hear in a market. _Market_? He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and slowly adjusting them to the glare of light. What he saw was indeed some sort of market. But it looked dodgy and dark. _A black market place perhaps?_ He looked around at all the people, some of them looked like average humans, but others had that sinister aura of disaster or conflict. A few people were dressed funny as well, wearing dark clothes that dragged along the ground as they walked, or hair that was done up in the strangest of fashions. One man he saw had grey hair that covered his face and baggy robes that hid his arms. _What a strange place_…

"Ye awake kiddies?" He heard a voice ask from above him, and he jumped back startled to see a face peering down at him. "Not gonna talk? Cat got ya tongue?" The man chuckled to himself, then sighed, "If I could get ye outta there I would… Ye poor buggers." This man was certainly among one of the strangely dressed folk, his bright ginger hair was tied up at the back of his head, he had a purple jacket and checkered pants. Ciel eyed this man curiously, he looked like he belongs in a circus.

"The names Joker. What's yer name kiddo?" He asked cheerfully, smiling down at the boy who was still staring up at him confused.

"Uh-uh-umm, ah-"

"That's an interesting name?" The man apparently called 'Joker' joked (_A/N: hehe you see what I did there… No, okay. I'll be quiet…_).

"T-that's not my name!" Ciel hissed back, but Joker didn't seem to mind.

"Then why didn'tcha say somefin?" _This man has very bad speaking habits_, he thought.

"It's Ciel." He answered, his voice dull and straightforward. This seemed to amuse Joker more and more.

"Feisty little bugger ain'tcha?" He smirked, reaching through the bars to pat Ciel on the head. The young boy frowned at the gesture, reaching to flatten down his ruffled hair. Someone from across the street then yelled at Joker, grabbing his attention. The mans smile faded and he looked regretfully at the children in the cage.

"See ya 'round kiddo, I wish ye the best o' luck." And with that he strode across the busy streets towards the woman who'd called him. Ciel was left alone with his sleeping companions and his thoughts. _What did that mean? Good luck? Luck for what?_

He sat in silence for a few moments more until the others started to stir. He watched as Elizabeth sat up slowly, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning Elizabeth," he said, smiling at her softly. She smiled back but folded her arms and frowned straight after.

"I _told_ you to call me Lizzie!" She huffed. _Is she really complaining about this now_? Ciel sighed and looked over to Luca and Alois. Luca was staring around dazed, and Alois was sprawled out, face down, on the floor. _Right, not any different from yesterday._ They sat in silence for a while until a man came up to them holding a crate.

"Breaky time!" His gruff voice startled them from their thoughts. He placed the crate on the ground in front of the cage and pulled out four apples. "Here's ya food!" He threw the apples through a gap in the cage bars, the apples landing with individual thuds and rolling around. _Slightly bruised apples, at least we get something_. Ciel picked up two of them, handing one to Elizabeth. She took it gratefully and bit into the soft sweet flesh. Her face lit up as the juices hit her tongue. Ciel smiled and bit into his own apple. Closing his eyes and savouring the taste. After not eating anything for almost four whole days, an apple tasted like heaven. Luca and Alois both seemed to be enjoying the food just as much as he and Elizabeth were. Luca was smiling happily and Alois smiled a bit. After they'd all finished the man came back, bringing someone else with him. _This is the guy who was the ringleader of those men who kidnapped us! _Ciel gasped as he recognised the blonde haired, violet eyed monster smiling down at him.

"It's show time my lovelies!" Blondie said all to sweetly. He was getting bad vibes from this person, didn't like him one bit. Elizabeth was scowling as well, it didn't suit her generally soft features. Luca looked confused, but Alois… Alois looked like the world was ending.

"NO!" He yelled out, clinging to his corner (_which was darker than the rest because parts of the cage, including his, were covered in different sheets_). Arms appeared from under the sheets and started grabbing at him, restraining his movements. Two hands had plunged a needle into the boys arm, rendering him unconscious. Ciel's eyes widened as more hands started grabbing at the rest of them. He froze as he felt something prick his lower arm, and when he looked down he saw a syringe. He panicked and tried pulling away, but his efforts were dulled by the sedatives he'd just been administered. And his conscientiousness slowly slipped away into nothing more than a dizzying black void.

"NO!" he yelped, sitting upright. He looked around wildly, shaking his head and holding himself tightly. He wasn't in the cage or outside anymore. No more chatter or bustling noises from the black marketplace. He glanced around again, it was dark and it smelled, he quickly raised his curtain bandaged hand over his mouth to stop his gag reflex. It was such a horrific stench, it smelt unfamiliar, _I don't think I want to know. _A horrible feeling crept into his mind and stomach making him feel sick. A constant dripping sound came from somewhere in the background, yet it didn't sound quite like water, the sound sent a chill down his spine, contributing to him wanting to be sick. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and willed everything to disappear, for this all to be some terrible nightmare, that this isn't real. But it was. It was very _very_ real. That's when he noticed that shackles had been placed around one of his ankles, the chains clinking with his movements along the cold hard stone floor. He was slightly aware that he'd let out a pitiful little squeak. And so was the other person in the room.

"Well, would ya look at that! The little pup whimpers." The voice was sharp and amused. _It's that stupid blonde guy again! _Ciel opened his eyes, keeping his hand over his mouth, and glared at the man standing before him. His face was illuminated by the soft glows of a candelabra.

"Heh, silly boy." He said before walking away, lighting up more candles, lighting up the room little by little. Ciel looked down and saw the other three kids, he slowly took his hand off his mouth, positive he could hold his stomach. He slowly edged towards Elizabeth who had started to stir, softly grabbing her arm and helping her sit up. It was then he noticed the state the both of them were in; their clothes were torn, their hair was mattered, faces dirty, and spirits low. Like him, Elizabeth had a shackle around her (_unbroken_) leg. So did Luca and Alois. He looked over to the two and saw that Alois was clinging tightly to Luca. He was muttering things, something about 'not again' and 'we'll die for sure'. It was rather unsettling to hear such words from a child as young as eleven.

He looked back to the man, who was still illuminating the room. He was wearing a white trench coat and pants, with black knee-high boots. He looked rich, filthy rich.

"Who _are_ you?" Luca asked the man. He chuckled, amused.

"I – my lovely poppet – am Aleister Druitt! One of the richest folks in London! And leader of the black markets' human trafficking business!" He laughed after his introduction, almost as is he'd told a joke only he understood. _What the heck!? Human trafficking? This guy is sick_! He felt the others stiffen around him. Everyone was looking up at this sick excuse for a human being.

"And since the war started! It's made my job a whole lot easier! Finding-" He stepped elegantly towards where Ciel was seated on the ground, "-Beautiful treasures, such as a Phantomhive." Ciel's eyes widened and he gasped.

"How- How do you know who I am!" He hissed, not knowing whether to be scared or angry.

"Many people know the Phantomhive's! After all, your father is quite famous…" Druitt replied, leaning down and grabbing Ciel's chin, "And it wasn't all because of his silly fairytales." Sapphire blue met amethyst purple as they locked eyes. "Your father, was the leader of the Jewish underworld!" He laughed, almost psychotically.

"The- The Jewish underworld?" Ciel asked, utterly confused. Druitt met the young boys eyes with a distant longing and temptation.

"Oh, haven't you heard of what your father really does for work? The Jewish leaders in England have a secret business of controlling and maintaining peace. Your father is one of the main leaders, having taken down a few of my men himself. We do have a bit of history together, your father and I, that was until he met Rachel…" He looked at the boys unsure expression. _What the hell is going on!?_

-:-

**Alright… I have some explaining to do: **

**First off our wifi was down for a day because we were getting it fixed**

**Secondly I have been studying a lot because I have my midterm "exams" if you would call them that, that I have had**

**Thirdly I dislocated my thumb and so I had trouble doing things like typing and just anything for a while until it fully healed.**

**So yeah, excuses excuses! But it's out and I'm relieved! Again, this story might (definitely) not be historically accurate, I just made the whole 'Jewish underworld' thing up, but it will help the plot later along! Also I will have a few more tests to do then I'm done for the term! Also I didn't really know when or how to end this chapter… So yeah, done. Alright bye now.**

**\- Wingsie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****: Mighty**

**Heyo here is the 8th chapter! Also: I'm not dead don't panic, I've just had a very VERY busy week. Just a warning for this chapter, there will be gore and blood. If you don't like that… my apologies. I was planning to update sooner, but I still had a few assessments to study for. And then there was my birthday (which was on the 27th of June), my locker at school was covered in stickers thanks to my friends and I'm still finding them scattered through all my books! Anyway, enough about me! Start the chapter already!**

**\- Wingsie**

-:-

Druitt stood up straight again, backing away from Ciel who was sitting in a confused heap on the ground.

"Any way, enough talking! Time for action!" He strode over to a bench and grabbed something off it. He waved his hand, signalling for for people to come into the room. They were wearing dark hooded cloaks which hid their faces. The children stared in utter confusion, many thoughts wreaking havoc in their heads, so many questions that had answers to which none of them would understand or want to know. Some of the hooded figures seemed to be staring at them, an amused atmosphere floating around them. _If something is happening, it's nothing good... _It was quiet for a moment or two, until a massive boom was heard followed by rattling and shaking. The children looked around wildly, terrified of the sudden explosion, yet the hooded figures didn't flinch and Druitt didn't look even the slightest bit amused. He just sighed and shook his head, swinging around a golden jewel incrusted dagger, that one of the hooded figures was offering him, in his hand.

"Ugh, this again? Foolish Germans, they've already been bombing us enough! What are they even trying to achieve?" He turned to face the kids who were staring up at him, not knowing what to expect. A malicious grin crept its way onto his face, as he eyed his prey.

"Oh, my lovelies! Aren't you all in for a treat?" He declared, licking his lips. _Welp, we're screwed…_

Druitt clicked his fingers and before they could blink all of the hooded figures had leaped on them, separating the children from each other, dragging them into individual corners of the room. Ciel struggled and fought back, swinging his fists and kicking as hard as he could, managing to nail a guy in the knee. He could tell it was a dude by the gruff gasp he let out as Ciel's foot made contact with his kneecap. The man stumbled back, clutching his leg, letting go of Ciel in the process. The two others were struggling to hold him down, as he continued to fight his way out. He eventually broke free and made a run from where Elizabeth was being attacked, he could see the figures that surrounded her were trying to grab her and hold her down as she was crying and waving her limbs around, yet she wasn't quite strong enough to break free.

"ELIZABETH!" He managed to gasp out, his system flooding with fear and adrenaline. More hooded figures rushed up to him, grabbing his arms and legs and shoving him to the ground. He landed with a thud, smacking his chin against the cold stone floor, biting his tongue in the process. He coughed out in pain as a fair amount of blood swelled up in his mouth, dripping down his already bruising chin. There were so many hands, grabbing him and holding him down as he struggled against them. _I won't submit, I can't submit! _He tried and tried and tried, but it only felt like more hands were holding him down. Tears were now leaking out of his eyes and pouring down his face, mixing with the pools of blood on the ground below his face. One of the figures stood up straight, leaving the others to successfully keep Ciel's limbs and head flat on the ground. The figure grabbed something from a pocket within their cloak and flicked it out, Ciel's angry expression immediately dropped into one of pure terror; the figure had pulled out a whip.

"Now now! Naughty children need to learn how to behave themselves!" Druitt yelled, laughing as if he'd made a joke. Ciel was lifted off the ground and dragged forcefully over the a thick wooden beam that was just wide enough so that his arms could wind around it fully. They pushed him flush against it and tied his hands (by the wrists) to the other side, forcing him to basically hug the wood. They also tightened ropes around his legs to make sure he had limited freedom to move. Ciel was frozen with fear, his muscles tense and his breathing rapid and shallow. He felt like he was suffocating. Druitt entered his line of sight and came right up in Ciel's face.

"Time for some entertainment eigh?" He spoke softly, yet his his tone had no warmth, no sympathy. It only portrayed amusement and a cold, cruel lust. He stroked the side of Ciel's right cheek (as the left side was up against the wood), then backed away slowly and watched from the shadows.

Ciel took a deep breathe in and awaited what was to come, fear pulsing through him like a poison. And just like that the first lash was brought upon his back. As soon as the whip made contact a burning sensation, worse than any pain he'd ever felt, shot through the entirety of his torso and the base of his limbs and neck. He choked out an agonised cry, tears flooding down his cheeks. It felt like he was about to die, the pain was so intense; it felt like a hell flame had been lit upon his skin. The pain was so agonising that he thought he'd faint from the strain of his screams. His throat felt like it had been torn, and his lungs felt like they would collapse. He took in sharp short breaths, hyperventilating to the point where black spots dizzied his vision. His short breaths turned into large, greedy big ones. His lungs filling with cold air that stung and tore at his insides.

"No- no more… pl- please, I-I b-beg you!" He panted out between breaths. The room had gone silent, as if everyone was listening to his pitiful pleas for mercy.

"Are you asking for mercy? Sweet Phantomhive?" Druitt cooed in a mock tone, shoving his face in Ciel's. Only to get spat on in return. He smiled, wiping the saliva away and backing up.

"6 more lashes, and make them painful and lasting." He stood up, leaving in the direction of Elizabeth who was staring at Ciel with pity, sympathy and fear. It pained him to see her look like that, but what pained him more was the lash of the next whip striking his backside in a different place than before. It happened five more times after that, and each time felt like it hurt more than the last.

He felt the ropes being released, and he couldn't support himself. He started falling backwards, until those hooded figures caught him, not caring to avoid touching the gashes on his back and shoulders. He choked out in pain as fingers purposefully dug themselves into the wounds as they lowered him onto the ground. As soon as his body touched the floor his eyelids grew heavy, but he daren't fall asleep. At least not yet. When it was all over, then he could relax peacefully and leave this hell. _No! I must… protect… ELIZABETH! _He tried lifting himself feebly off the ground, only to be stomped on by multiple feet. The kicks kept coming, getting him in the head, back, arms, legs and anywhere they could reach. He tried rolling away, but that idea was immediately dropped as his back burned with pain. And he'd left himself open for too long; he realised this the second a foot made contact with his ribcage, sending him sprawling across the stone which was now painted in blood, from all four corners of the room.

He pulled himself into his corner, as the figures edged closer holding all sorts of weapons. Why couldn't the pain and suffering end!? _WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE ALREADY!?_

**_BOOOM!_**

The whole room shook as another bomb was dropped, yet this time, it was right on top of them. The explosion blasted a gaping hole in the ceiling between Alois' and Lucas' corners, collapsing parts of the wall beneath it. Before the dust even cleared men wearing army uniforms and wielding guns climbed through the ruined wall, filling the room and pointing their guns at each and every person in the room. Ciel looked up in fear, his eyes catching sight of a tall man who looked to be the one in charge look around the room, until his eyes came to rest on the man in white himself: Aleister Druitt.

"Druitt! It's over! You can't hide forever!" His deep and oddly soothing voice echoed off the stone walls. Three people appeared behind him, one of them looked not much older than Ciel; he had turquoise eyes and short blonde hair. Another man was grinning smugly, a cigarette hanging out from between his teeth as he held a gun over his shoulder. The third person was a female with dark red hair and glasses, Ciel couldn't discern the colour of her eyes from where he was sitting. The tall man though; had raven black hair and mesmerising crimson brown, almost red, eyes. He didn't realise he'd been staring until the crimson brown eyes locked onto sapphire blue. The others eyes filled with shock as he saw four children spread throughout the room, he turned to the soldiers under his command and spoke up.

"Secure all the criminals!" Then he turned to the three behind him, "Bard, Finny, Mey, secure a child each. Bard you take the blonde boy, Mey take the girl, Finny grab the small redhead." They nodded and headed over to their assigned children. Ciel then watched as the raven turned towards him, he watched scared as the tall man slowly walked towards him. He tried to get up and run away, his back flared up and he collapsed, coughing up blood. He braced to hit the cold-hard-stone ground but the impact never came. Instead he felt soft warm arms embracing him ever so gently. The sudden movement made him dizzy, and he only got a very blurry image of the man staring down at him concerned, before he blacked out completely.

-:-

**Righto, I legit spent all night writing that, then woke and started editing. I'm very sorry for taking so long cuz like I said: I had a ****_extremely_**** busy week! But anyway, I have a sports game in a few hours so I need to think about getting ready! Then I have ice skating.**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'll be free during these upcoming school holidays! Plenty of time to release a few chapters! **

**Enjoy the rest of your day! And be happy! Love:**

**-Wingsie**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8****: Guardians**

**Hello! It's me again! I'm doing this instead of a science assignment that was tasked to us over the holidays! So, life's great! How are you doing? If good then that's great! If not I'm sorry to hear, maybe this chapter will distract you from the inescapable jaws of crippling depression… That got dark… Now I have decided to do something a little different this chapter, I'm going to use different characters perspectives instead of just a overall (I'm saying this because I can't remember the terms and I'm too inexplicably stupid to figure it out or research!). I'ma just be quiet so you can continue reading this. Enjoy!**

**\- Wingsie**

-:-

_"Druitt! It's over! You can't hide forever!"_

_*three silhouettes appear in front of a blinding light*_

_"Secure all criminals!"_

_*a tall silhouetted man walks towards Ciel*_

_The last thing I saw?_

_A man…_

_With dark hair, and stunning crimson-brown eyes…_

-:-

I sit outside the door, waiting. Just waiting. Nothing more nothing less. What am I waiting for? No idea to be honest. It's just something about this kid is special.

_*Sapphire blue eyes, shining with fear and hatred, glare up at the man walking towards him*_

Those eyes… were something to admire. It was like looking into the soul of the ocean, or even the earth itself. So I sit here patiently waiting for him to awake. It's been like this for… one, possibly two days? I wouldn't blame the poor thing, the things he's probably seen, heard or experienced. No child should be exposed to such things… Even I still have nightmares sometimes, the screams of those innocents that I couldn't save… Such a cruel world.

I used to believe there was a God, I used to believe he helped us… Loved us, and helped us evolve as a species on his earth. Boy was I foolish. Turning to _pray_ to a being that might not even care? Or better yet, not even _exist_! Not anymore… there is no God, no one to _save_ us. Nothing but the devil himself, wreaking havoc among all that exists.

"There is no God…"

"What was 'at?" I looked up to see Mey walking towards me, she was carrying a medical kit, a towel and two bottles of water.

"N-nothing…" I answer quietly. She handed me one of the bottles and placed the med kit and the other bottle on the ground at the foot of my chair.

"Tawkin to yerself again sir?" She asked sheepishly as I took a sip from the bottle. I just smiled. It's little moments of humour and communication that keeps me from loosing my sanity. For a second, I thought I heard a yelp.

"Maybe." I answer, taking another drink. I must've been imagining things, but I decided to ask her for extra measures.

"Did you hear that?" She turned and looked at me confused,

"I ain't hearin' nofing except yaself and I." We sat in silence for a little longer, listening for any sound apart from our breathing. We jumped suddenly at the slam of a door being swung into the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Baldroy! Wouldja keep it down?!" Mey hissed angrily. I watched as Bard strutted down the hallway, with Finny trailing clumsily behind him.

"Is the kid awake yet?" He asked rather loudly. I watched as he brought a bottle of spitfire-ale to his lips. His alcohol tinged breath reaching my nose, which I shrivelled slightly out of disgust.

"Hah, 'e will be if ya keep on stompin' aroun' the way ya does!" Mey-Rin answered harshly. I watched amused as she snatched the alcoholic beverage out of Bard's hands before he could take another gulp. She pressed a finger to her lips and shushed him. Then ever so slowly, ignoring his frustrated scowl, she opened the door to a dark room.

-:-

My eyelids fluttered open. At least, I think they were open. I couldn't tell if I was asleep or if the room was dark. What even happened? I'm not laying on stone? I still feel like someone threw me off a building or a fast moving horse or vehicle. Either that or I was thrown under a wagon. Whatever the heck did happen, it doesn't make me feel any better.

_"Now now! Naughty children need to learn how to behave themselves!"_

I winced as a wave of pain gripped my head, and back, and basically everywhere as I tried to move.

_"No- no more… pl- please, I-I b-beg you!"_

Those memories… are they mine? Was that me, my voice?

_"Are you asking for mercy? Sweet Phantomhive?"_

Druitt… I remember now… That bastard going to pay!

"Aaa-mff" I almost yelled out in pain, but quickly wrapped my curtain-bandaged hands around my mouth to muffle it. I shouldn't make any sounds, I might still be in danger.

_*A man leaps towards Ciel before he could hit the ground, catching him as he fell*_

Was that part a dream? Or was it all real?

_**BANG**_

Was that a gun shot? It came from somewhere outside the room! Oh no, were those army soldiers that saved us!? What if they are Germans! Am I going to die?

I started panicking, playing thoughts through my head. But I stopped and listened when I started hearing muffled voices coming from outside.

"_Baldroy! Wouldja keep it down?!_"

"_Is the kid awake yet?_" They are talking about me! What do they want from me? Is it information? Or are they just gonna torture me for fun like Druitt did? Are they German? They don't sound German. Then again, I've never really heard what a German sounds like. Except Dads old friend… What was his name again? I know he was fat…

I was snapped out of my thoughts to see the door open a crack, allowing a slim gap of light to spill into the room, some of it almost reaching my face. I quickly snapped my eyes shut and tried to relax. It's what Sebby used to do when we told him to play dead, he would flop on the ground close his eyes and go limp.

I heard a creak as the door opened more, and felt the light engulfing my face, glowing through my eyelids.

I heard a bunch of whispers, and a deep voice whisper,

"Shush, we'll need to wake him. We can't leave him lying in filth, or he might bleed out or die of infection. We've let him rest long enough."

I felt my toes tense slightly as the floorboards creaked, signalling that someone was nearing.

Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic!

I flinched as I felt a hand reach out and touch my left shoulder. My eyes squeezed tight and my jaw clenched. I waited for something to happen, but nothing else did.

"I know you're awake." A soft deep voice cooed. I slowly opened one eye and then the other, but not un-tensing until I knew these people weren't a threat. That's what my Dad told me, always be on your guard if surrounded by people you don't know. Especially if you feel they might hurt you.

I looked up and saw the last thing I remember before blacking out, deep crimson-brown eyes. I felt uncomfortable when I saw that there were more eyes staring, than just crimson. I looked around and saw chestnut-brown, turquoise-green, and sky-blue. Suddenly I felt threatened, being surrounded by so many people was too overwhelming. I threw the sheets aside and bolted up with a new found burst of adrenaline and made a bee-line towards the door. I made it out one door, now to make it out the next!

I almost had both hands turning the handle until I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind.

"NO!" I shout out in fear. Struggling to break free, I swung my legs, one which made contact with the face of a blonde haired – shaggy looking man, who _used_ to have a cigarette dangling out out his mouth, before I nailed him in the face.

-:-

As soon as those Sapphire eyes opened and looked around at all of us, I could tell they were afraid, these eyes are afraid and confused. Oh how I wished I could just hug the poor child, gather him in my arms and comfort him, tell him that everything is okay. But the truth is, it isn't. Nothing is okay anymore! And it probably never will be again!

He stared for a little while and then bolted out of nowhere! Finny fell back in shock, tripping over the sheets that had been strewn aside. Mey-Rin tried to block the door but he bolted right past her. Bard and I strode up to him with no effort. He was reaching for the door handle when I grabbed him.

Oh! I hope I'm being gentle! I don't want to startle or hurt him to much!

I almost laughed when the little bugger struck Bard in the side of the face, kicking the cigarette right out of his mouth. I swear, I've never seen a guy so offended before in my life.

The boy in my hands though, was not a laughing matter. He'd re-opened some of the wounds Mey and Finny had tried mending. But they hadn't been able to fully clean or care fore him until he was awake. Not any easier now though…

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" He tried to wriggle out of my grasp but I didn't let go. Bard stopped sulking and jumped in front of the door blocking it from the boys reach. I accidentally let go, in fear that I might've hurt him. He ran up to Bard and tried to fight his way past him. Tears now mixing with the blood on his face.

_Tears_

Before I knew what was happening, I had grabbed the boy and pulled him into a hug. He struggled slightly less, the adrenaline boost now slowly wearing off. I could hear his sobs. They were throaty and strangled. The sound of a child who has seen bad things. Many bad things…

I looked down as I noticed he'd stopped struggling all together. He was bunched up, clinging to my arms and crying. My black sleeves now soaked with tears, I picked him up off the floor and held him in my arms, bridal style. He was still choking on tears. I want to help, but I know that no amount of medicines or therapy could heal this boy. Yet I'm not afraid of trying. I'm past being afraid, that's in the past, now I need to care for someone who needs _me_.

"Hey," I whisper into his ear, "You're okay, we aren't going to hurt you." I try and make my voice as soft and as comforting as I could. I don't want to scare him more. I carried him back to the room, followed by a stumbling Baldroy, who was still rubbing his face.

-:-

**Sorry that was so short, I didn't really know how to end it and just felt that it was dragging on a bit. Also I hope you enjoyed the first person perspectives I used, I tried something new and I think it went great. Maybe I'll try a mix of both 3rd and 1st Pov's in future chapters! I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**\- Wingsie**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Small Talk**

**Hi, pls don't be mad. I tried thinking of something. Also for anyone who's seen Far From Home, I still can't get over the post-credits scene. Anyway enough of my rambling! On with da story! Also I'm so sorry that my lazy brain couldn't think of much!**

**\- Wingsie **

-:-

I watched as Mey-Rin finished the stitches on his back. It was hard to get him to agree but once he realised that we weren't going to hurt him, he allowed Mey's hands to work their magic. She asked him to turn around, he did so stiffly and sorely, with the help of Finny. Mey pointed to his left hand and he held it out for her. She sighed, looking at the dirty and infected wound.

"Howja get this one kiddo?" She asked, throwing the dirty curtain he'd used as a bandage aside.

"I cut myself on a rusty tap." He mumbled, not in shame, just out of nervousness. He still had no idea who we are.

"Hey, you done need to be afraid of us. We are from the British army forces." I smiled softly, "I'm Corporal Sebastian Michaelis. This is my team here:"

"Baldroy Allens, Weapons specialist!" Bard introduced himself, #just don't let him near explosives.#

"I'm Mey-Rin Kale, I-I'm a Nurse." Mey spoke gently, still focused on the boys hand.

"Finnian McRen! I'm a cadet!" Finny gave the kid a warm smile. After a brief pause I looked back down at the kid before me and realised we knew zero to nothing about him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked curiously. His eyes remained on the wooden floorboards, and he spoke his answer softly.

"I-I'm- my n-name is C-Ciel Pha-Phantomhive." He stuttered shyly. My eyes suddenly widened and I heard Mey gasp.

"Y-you're a Phantomhive?" She repeated, he looked startled by our sudden reaction and edged away.

"Why is it that everyone knows who I am?" He asked us, confusion and interest glistening in his eyes.

"Never knew the Phantom'ives 'ad a son…" Baldroy muttered, half ignoring the kids question, and the truth was; _no one _who wasn't close to the family, knew that Vincent Phantomhive had a son. They must've been very secretive about it.

"They didn't exactly brag to the world about their lives." I answered. "But Vincent is pretty famous."

"I'm guessing it's not just the books?" Ciel concluded.

"Not just his books." I nodded, confirming his statement. The corner of my mouth flickered upwards for a split second as I watched the kid try and stifle a big yawn.

"We'll leave you to rest now. You must be tired." When there was no answer everyone quietly stood up and shuffled out of the room.

-:-

**Don't worry! I'm still alive! I'm sorry for taking so long, and I'm sorry for making this so short, I had experienced a bit of writers block and only know just thought of something quick. I wanted to post something, but I didn't really have much thought about what it'd be like. So I quickly wrote this. My apologies, I'll try and get something else out sooner! If I can! **

**\- Wingsie**


End file.
